The Etherious of Tenrou Jima
by MimiJester
Summary: Natsu, a girl, has lived on Tenrou Island all her life. It wasn't until x784's S-Class Mage Promotion Trial that her existence was discovered. How will Fairy Tail change with an Etherious in their midst. Fem!Natsu, Younger(-ish)!Natsu. A HEFTY AMOUNT OF SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfiction. Plenty of SPOILERS! This starts during the S-Class Mage Trial. Natsu isn't a part of Fairy Tail (yet), she (yes SHE!) lives on Tenrou Island (with Zeref, Mavis and formerly Igneel). She knows that she is an Etherious and is Zeref's Little Sister. Due to the fact that she has the capabilities to wield Zeref's Black Magic, she can see Mavis (Zeref can see her too, instead of just sensing her). Natsu is physically 10, but is chronologically over 400, she ages SLOWLY. Igneel watches/teaches Natsu when Zeref is away on business, that is until July 7th, x777 in which the dragons disappeared. Due to being an etherious, the dragonification antibodies were rendered useless in Natsu, but Igneel still went into her body to prolong his life. Natsu has a dragon form! (I'm totally OP-ing her, simply if you don't like, don't read)

About everything that has happened before this point… It happened, sans Natsu's part in it, replace Natsu with an older (~18 y/o), stronger Romeo. Happy is with Romeo. Oh! and Romeo can't eat fire and doesn't eat as much as Original Natsu.

This is another idea that popped into my head as I was reading other fanfiction… I don't remember which ones though…

Disclaimer!: I obviously do not own Fairy Tail, if I did, then I would know what happens next.

Also, some/much of the dialogue is from Fairy Tail, english dubbed.

 _The Etherious of Tenrou Jima_

Evergreen and Elfman has just narrowly escaped a ferocious giant boar like monster.

"Don't you dare start thinking I'm interested in you just because of what I said to Mira," Evergreen said after pushing Elfman off her, "I was only trying to throw her off her game, not expressing any real desire to hook up with you, BoneHead!"

With a confuzzled (confused + puzzled = confuzzled) look on his [Elfman] face, he asks, "Where is this coming from?" but continues, "Gotta hand it to you, that was pretty smooth. It's hard to believe that a nice girl like you came up with such a naughty trick."

Evergreen replied with a frown, "You make it sound so dirty!"

A rustle in the bushes in front of them catches their attention. Out walks a young man in a black robe trimmed with gold and a white sash. He had onyx hair and eyes, and was wearing a circular necklace.

Behind him was a petite child with long salmon pink hair and charcoal eyes holding onto his robe leg. Her front bangs spiked out, but stayed low due to the weight of the hair and had fringes that framed her face. She also had a fairly long, thick braid that trailed out behind her. She wore a scaly white scarf as a hair band, bandages around her chest (She physically _**10**_ people, there's nothing there yet, it was simply an author's choice), a gold trimmed black vest, a similarly colored waist cape, a belt with a round silver buckle, a white knee length pair of leggings with black ribbons on the cuff, and black sandals.

Next to her, was an light purple colored exceed. The exceed had emerald eyes, purple black-tipped ears, a similarly colored tail. She was wearing brown shorts, a green shirt with a yellow collar and a red ribbon.

(I'll try to draw this out and post it on my deviantart account. Username is MimiJester!, but if not, just picture Natsu's original outfit, but the bottom skirt-like thing goes mid thigh, and the pants underneath goes a little above the knee and is fitted. If you've seen Aladdin from Magi, her hair is like that, but more feminine).

"People? I'm confused, why have you come to such a desolate place?" the man asked worryingly, "We was under the impression that this island was uninhabited besides us."

Elfman yells at the man, "Well you were wrong pal!"

Evergreen follows with, "You are trespassing, only members of our _guild_ are allowed here."

"We're trespassing?" he asks. "Forgive us, we didn't know this island was controlled by a guild."

"It is! Our—," Elfman started.

The little girl behind the mysterious man spoke up in an angelic voice, "But we've been living here for as long as I can remember, and Onee-chan said it would be fine to stay here, she says she gets lonely alone."

"Well, you can't, it is our guild's sacred land, and only people bearing our guild's emblem are allowed to enter!" Elfman yelled while starting to approach the man.

"NO! STAY BACK! If you value your life, don't come any closer to me," the man raised an arm in halting position.

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE!" yelled Elfman

"No, Onii-chan doesn't want to fight. He is warning you to prevent possible and needless deaths," spoke the little girl.

"Run, NOW! Natsu," that was all that was said before a wave a black energy started to build up. Only a few moments had passed before that energy engulfed the man, and the ball of black energy expanded around him. Elfman and Evergreen noticed this and started to try to run away from the mysterious energy. The little girl, now revealed as Natsu, ran up to them and pushed them out of the range of the sphere, as it swallowed her. The exceed flew away.

Once the energy disappeared, so did the man and Natsu. "He's gone," said Evergreen.

"You sound disappointed…" Elfman stated with manliness.

(Romeo is in the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, however, he doesn't meet Zeref and Natsu).

~Elsewhere on the Island~

"Why won't this world accept my presence, will I always be hated?" The man questions, putting one hand in front of him.

Natsu grabbed the outreached and with her two tiny ones, "don't say that Zeref-niisan, I accept you, and Mavis-neechan does too. The other etherious do as well."

Zeref gave a half smile, gently placed a hand on both of her shoulders, looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Natsu, with the appearance of this guild, I need you and Jade (Natsu's Cat/Exceed) to hide, Ancologia is approaching."

"I understand."

"I as well," said Jade.

"This will be the last time we will be seeing each other for quite a while. Remember that you are only allowed to use the magic Igneel taught you, don't tell anyone your age or what you are, to them, you're human... And try to tone down the destruction. And no transforming into a dragon. Also, when you go to the main land, ask to join the Fairy Tail Guild. It's Mavis's guild."

"Yea…."

"This will be a farewell. I love you Natsu." He says, giving Natsu a hug.

She returns it, "Me too Nii-san. Love you too." (Sibling love, NOTHING MORE!)

The two of them split paths, not knowing when their next encounter will be.

Natsu flew to the only other place she knew would comfort her besides her brother, the top of the Tenrou Tree. There, she sat with Jade, observing the battles of below.

Mavis appeared in front of the pair, "Did Zeref left?"

"Yeah…."

"You'll see each other, I know it."

Natsu wiped the tears that were starting to form, hugging Jade closer to her chest, "I do too."

Mavis disappeared from sight as the tree started to collapse. Jade grabbed Natsu and they started flying towards their house.

(I'm going to skip explaining the battles because everything happens as cannon, replace Natsu's role with Romeo, minus the black scarf and Wendy's inability to heal him after the battle with Zancrow.)

Something during Fairy Tail's battle with Acnologia, Natsu and Jade were rendered unconscious. Mavis casted Fairy Sphere on the Island, and Tenrou Jima vanished off the face of the planet.

 _The Etherious of Tenrou Jima_

*Spoilers*

v

A little observation from the Fairy Tail series…. Spoilers

I don't think Natsu has Acnologia's arm because Acnologia still has his right arm, it was the left that was cut off by Igneel. Natsu's bandages are on his right arm.

I don't think Natsu has an etherious form, because when Zeref revived Natsu, his body didn't have any markings or anything on it. I think Natsu is already in his true form, only his memory and powers were sealed in the Book of Zeref.

Correct me if I am wrong, but I don't recall Hiro Mashima every saying that END was evil, just that he was Zeref's most powerful etherious, so I don't think Natsu will be any different that he is now, he may just remember some of his memories with Zeref and get his power back!

~`.`~

This

Is

Just

To

Waste

Space

And p

Stop

People

Who

Don't

Want

To

Read

The

Spoiler/

Observations

Listed

Above

Okay?

Good.


	2. Chapter 2

The skill descriptions are from the Fairy Tail Wikia site, also not mine! I also made some of them up if they have a star, they are mine.

 _Welcome to the Guild!_

~x791, 7 Years Later~

Out on the Ethernano Waters, a ship with members of two guild are present: Blue Pegasus's Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, and The Trimens, and Fairy Tail's Bisca, Alzack, Max, Warren, Jet, and Droy. Suddenly, a grand golden sphere with the Fairy Tail Insignia on it appeared, inside of it was the Island of Tenrou.

"The Island!" Someone pointed out as the ship began to move towards it. When the boat was ashore, all of the retrieval team moved out, looking for survivors. One by one, the lost members of Fairy Tail appeared.

"You're all okay!" Warren yelled.

"What happened?" Romeo said.

"HEY GUYS! Over here! There's someone here!" Max screamed, gathering the attention of the guilds.

"It's a little girl and an exceed..." Romeo said.

Pantherlily looked at the exceed and instantly fell in love, he started to blush insanely, but tried to hide it, luckily the exceed was still unconscious.

"It's that girl me and Evergreen meant earlier." Elfman states.

"Let's take her back to the guild," Lucy suggested. Everyone else nodded in agreement. They put Natsu on Jet's back and all went back to the ship. Droy carried Jade. They traveled back to the Guild Hall.

~However long it took for them to get to the Guild Hall~

The doors of the guild hall sudden burst open, dust spewed everywhere. Once that settled, the people already in the guild looked at who barged into their home.

"Hey guys, did you miss us?" Romeo asked, waving one hand. Rain started to pour. The missing fairies were bombarded with teary eyed fairies, confused with the mayhem. Jet and Droy brought Natsu and Jade to a small couch on the side of the guild. Everything was explained to the missing fairies.

Wakaba asked, "Jet, Droy, who's the girl and cat?"

Evergreen answers for them, "We don't know who she is, but she told me and Elfman that she's lived on Tenrou all of her life. Master, do you know her?"

"I am not familiar with her..." Makarov trailed off, "We'll have to ask her when she awakens."

A groan from the corner. Signified the awakening of said girl. She slowly sat up, making sure to move Jade before doing so, "Where am I?"

"You are in the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, my dear," Makarov answered.

Natsu jumped up at the words, "Fairy Tail", "Fairy Tail? As in the guild that Onee-chan started? Can I join? Can I? Can I? CAN I?!" Natsu was practically an inch from Makarov's face.

"If you would like, but I must know your name and what type of magic you use, if you have any."

"Oh! My name is Natsu Dragneel, and that's Jade," she pointed to the sleeping cat, "I use a large variety of magic that Onii-san and Onee-chan taught me, but I like using the one that Otou-san taught me. Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is what it's called!"

"Another Dragon Slayer, and what about the other magic?"

"I can use Requip Magic but I'm sort of limited on that, I need to get more armors, Illusion Magic, and a couple of others but those are the ones that Onii-san says I can't use them, tell people of it, or show them unless I absolutely have to, otherwise I would be in a lot of danger. And I keep my promises."

Gray butted in and said, "Yeah, unlike a certain flame head we know." He was obviously referring to Romeo. (Daphne Arc reference, anime only!).

Said flame head replied with, "WHAT WAS THAT ICE PRINCESS!?"

"You heard me." And thus started one of Fairy Tail's famous free for alls.

Natsu sat on the couch with Jade in her arms, waiting for the havoc to end. "Does this happen often?" she asks.

"All the time," Lucy answered, taking the seat next to her.

~After the brawl~

Makarov and the entire guild went outside the rundown guild hall, "Natsu, would please demonstrate your magic to us?"

(I'm going to only use the more basics ones)

"Alright, you all might want to stand back though." The guild went quite a distance away,

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" From Natsu's mouth spewed a jet of fire.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" Flames gathered at her feet, sending her flying upwards

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Flames gathered around her fists and punched a dummy.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu ran towards the dummy and punched it up to the sky.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Her entire body is set ablaze as she headbutts a dummy.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Flames covered her hands separately were brought together, creating a massive fireball that was sent towards the dummy.

"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!" A stream of fire poured out of Natsu's elbows, propelling her forward and hitting the dummy.

"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Natsu's hand it on fire and swiped it like a claw, sending a slash of fire enroute to the dummy.

"Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!" Natsu grabbed the dummy and hit is at blank point range.

"*Fire Dragon's Wings!" A pair of flaming wings appeared behind her, and she flew high up into the sky.

"*Fire Dragon's Tail Swipe!" Natsu's braided hair extended and caught fire, she spun in a circle, whipping up a little fire tornado.

"Gramps, my other techniques needs certain conditions to be used, so i'm gonna move onto requip magic and illusion magic."

"Go right ahead," Makarov said.

(I'll try drawing these out)

"Alright! Requip!" The first blade that appeared was a massive broadsword, almost as tall as Natsu in height and as wide as her. It's blade was white as snow, while it's hilt was as black as night. "This is Eclipse," Natsu put it in front of her, parallel to the ground and sent a slash of energy that toppled some trees.

Natsu went through all of her swords, staffs, shields, scythes, and spears, Zeref had given them to her when he returned from his travels.

Erza asked Natsu, "Do you not have any armors?"

"Only two, hold on. Requip!" Black horns appeared above her ears, black intricate patterned metal braces appeared on her wrists and extended mid-way to her elbows. She had a black top with silver metal shoulder pads trimmed with black. Her pants were also black, with silver metal knee guards (trimmed with black), and silver metal boots that were also trimmed with black. "This is my *Demon's Curse Armor"

"Requip!" White fairy wings attached to her back, feathery-wing like adornments attached above her ears (like Mavis), on her wrists and ankles. She wore a simple white knee length gown that was trimmed with gold and was bare foot. "And this is my *Fairy's Blessing Armor, I'm not allowed to disclose what these armors are for, and I can't use them very often."

"I can help you get more armors, if you would like."

"Oh really? Thank you!" Natsu quickly returned to her normal outfit and gave Erza a hug and a megawatt smile.

Suddenly, as massive red dragon appeared from behind the mountains and flew towards the guild. Everyone in the guild jumped at the sight, while two of the dragon slayers looked in dragon came behind Natsu and moved his head in front of her. "And this is my Illusion Magic. Do I qualify to join your guild?"

"Yes it does, where do you want your mark and what color?" Makarov asked.

"Can I have mine on my shoulder and red?" Natsu said, pointing to her right.

"I would like mine on my back and green would do," Jade commented.

"Those would do, Mira?" Makarov moved aside to let Mirajane give her her mark. Natsu picked Jade up so that Mirajane could do the same for her too.

"Thank you!" Natsu and Jade gave gratitude in unison.

Makarov turned to the rest of the guild and said, "Now, to celebrate the return of us fairies and welcome two new members… LET'S PARTY!"

The entire guild cheered and rushed inside, knocking some people over, thus starting another free-for-all brawl.

"You know Jade, I think we'll like it here…"

"Why of course, this is the guild that Mavis and her friends build after all."

Natsu rushed in the building and joined to matches, while Jade moved aside and went to talk with the other exceeds.

 _Welcome to the Guild!_


End file.
